From Afar
by Kaeru Wakara
Summary: First story! Ok, this is a story that may be featured in the future of Inuyasha, but anyone who likes Shesshy and Rin... Might not want to read it...


From Afar

An Inuyasha Fanfic

By Kaeru Waruka

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I am not writing this for any from of payment; accept fun, and the smile on my friend's face.

"Lord Shessomaru? Where are you?" Rin cried into the night. "Do not be afraid Rin. I am here." Shessomaru said as he melted out of the shadows. "Oh Lord Shessomaru, It was terrible! I had a nightmare that you and Master Jaken had been killed by Inuyasha and his Gumi!" Rin confessed to Shessomaru. "Feh. You know that could never happen. I am too strong." Shessomaru replied. 'Yes, but the shards of the Shikon no Tama… Inuyasha had put three of them into his blade! You don't have any shards!" Rin, after saying this, she finished telling him the rest of the dream. "Hmmm, seams logical… But you know I'm still the more powerful than that half-breed even without Tetsaiga or shards of the Shikon no Tama." Shessomaru cut off the conversation there. "Now, go to sleep Rin." "Hai." Rin replied.

Ten Years Later

Rin and Shessomaru had become quite intimate through the ten-some years of traveling and collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She and Shessomaru had decided they would use the Jewel to turn Rin into a demon, so Shessomaru did not hate the idea of mating with her, as long as she became a demon someday. They had a fourth of the jewel already, and they knew that the Inu-gumi had a fourth as well. Naraku had almost a full half, but some lesser youkai had the rest. They were going to kill Inuyasha and get his half of the Tama and use it to draw Naraku's attention. It was going quite well, until they had realized that the Inu-gumi had thought of the same plan. They were going to try to steal the half of the Tama that they had.

Three Days Later

"Let's go, I think Shessomaru are asleep." Inuyasha told his the small group of his gumi who had come to steal the gem. "Hai." Miroku and Sango replied quietly. 'Kagome, where is the half of the Tama?" "There…" Kagome pointed. "Let's go." Inuyasha told the attack party, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, Kohaku, Kouga, and himself. The gumi had grown in ten years. Kohaku and Bankotsu both had broken out of Naraku's spell, and joined the gumi, as well as Kouga. Kouga had a wolf-demon as a mate, so he had stopped going after Kagome, leaving her and Inuyasha to be mates. Miroku had confessed his love for Sango, and they became mates. Kouga jumped into Shessomaru's camp and seeked out Jaken, and killed him, so he wouldn't run to Shessomaru. He then ran back to the rest of the attack party. They found Shessomaru, and fought him; Kouga got a bad cut on his chest, Bankotsu got a slash down the arm, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Sango were not hurt. They were unable to find Rin; she had hid to avoid being slaughtered. Kagome and Kikyo had persuaded Inuyasha not to kill Rin, saying that he did not have to kill innocencts. He had agreed, reluctantly. They retrieved the fourth of the Tama and left the destroyed camp. Rin hated the entire Inu-gumi. She sat there; in her hiding spot for hours crying over the loss of her lover. She plotted revenge, and she finally decided what to do… She would kill Inuyasha's lover, and make him suffer as she had.

One Month Later

"SIT!" A very angry Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. A deafening crash was heard through the forest. "Owwww" Inuyasha moaned. "What was that for!" "For being a general jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome said as he stormed through the forest. Kikyo went after her. "Kagome? Kagome? Where are you?" Kikyo was yelling as she was walking forward. A black streak came out of the forest and a delicate hand grasped her throat. "NOW YOU DIE KAGOME!" Rin screamed. "I'm not-…" Kikyo said with her dying breath. Rin looked at her kill and was devastated that she had killed Kikyo instead of Inuyasha's lover: Kagome. "Damn… I'll have to find Kagome." Rin said to herself as she kept running through the forest.

Inuyasha smelled Kikyo's bloodand walked towards the entrance of the forest to go and go see what happened..

One Hour Later

"Stupid jerk Inuyasha… Always making me mad…" Kagome said to herself. A shadow jumped out form the forest, and a hand grabbed Kagome's throat. "Now Inuyasha will know what it is like to live without his lover!" Rin started to stab at Kagome. Her inner Miko powers deflected the knife, and she was saved. Kagome punched Rin back, and withdrew and arrow from her quiver. She nocked the arrow, and let it fly.

Rinsaid"Shessomaru, my love, I will finally be with you…" Inuyasha smelled the other source of blood, and ran quickly to the scene with Kagome standing over a lifeless Rin staring. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "She tried to kill me… I had no other choice, my love." Kagome answered. "I'm just glad you're alright!" Inuyasha said back, as he drew Kagome into a kiss. Miroku led the rest of the gumi into the forest, where they found Kikyo dead.They continued to follow Inuyasha's tracks. They found Inuyasha and Kagome kissing and Miroku led the gumi away. He remembered the last time he found the two kissing. He still had thescar…

Fin


End file.
